Jericho
by Finallife
Summary: This is the story of my OC Jericho. I am not going to change the storyline of Bleach but, I will integrate him into it. Please review and read what I have posted so that I may improve what content I have. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

"Jericho get up it's time for school." "Ok, ok mom I'm up! _Jeez_" he says. He looks at the clock: 7:53 am. "Shit I'm goanna miss my bus."

This is Jericho he's 15 years old, he is a fairly non descriptive type of person straight black hair, emerald green eyes, a medium build, and unknown to everyone has a captain class spirit energy level and is the only Quincy-shinigami.

He ran to his dresser and flew into his clothes (black denim jeans and a green Tee). He grabs a pair of socks and runs down stairs, and grabs his shoes. While he is putting them on he yells to his mom "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I'm goanna miss my buss!"

"Well I thought you could get yourself up today" said his mom. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." He yells. Going into the kitchen he grabs a piece of toast, his back-pack and runs out the door.

2 minutes of non-stop running later the time is 8:06am. Jericho turned the corner just to see that the buss is already a block away and turning left on the corner. "God damn it all, mom!" He starts to kick the wall next to him ferociously. When he's done he starts to walk to school, muttering darkly to himself. What he and everybody else in the street failed to notice was the man in a black kimono, was watching him ... on the roof of a 3 story building.

"Interesting level of spirit energy" he said to himself. The phone in his pocket beeped at him. "Why do orders always come at the worst possible time?" he said. Then he was gone with a swish of his black robes.

Jericho was walking in the general direction of the school when he saw a slight haze on one of the roof tops. "Well that's interesting" he said to no one in particular. He turns down a deserted looking alley as a "short cut" (he actually had no idea where he was going). He reached the end of the alley - a dead end. "*sigh*, I might as well go back" he says

"So delicious" a raspy sinister voice says. "What, who said that!" Jericho looks around until on top of the building to his left he saw that haze again. Only this time it wasn't quite so hazy. He could make out arms and legs. He also saw that it was at least 7 feet tall. Though he could still see through it so he could see no distinguishing features about it. "Wh-what is that thing" he said so terrified he couldn't move. "Well if you must know" said the haze-creature-thing"I, am a hollow; and you are my dinner" And with that note of finality it jumped.

"There it is" said the shinigami looking at his mobile while jumping from roof to roof. Suddenly two things caught his eye. One was that the hollow he had been chasing had stopped. The other was that it had stopped above a spirit energy that was perceivably stronger than the other humans in the city.

Realization struck him, it was the same spirit energy as that kid that he had seen a few minuets before. "Aw crap, I'm too far away to help that kid. Unless he can buy himself some time he's dead." With that sobering statement he started running through the air instead of rooftops to save time.

Jericho watched as the hollow fell immobilized by fear. As it fell, the hollow moved his scythe-forearm into an attacking position. Jericho dove to his right just before the hollow swung. Instead of cutting Jericho in half it only cut his thigh albeit deeply.

"Come here little one I'll make it all stop, all the pain, all the fear. I will make it quick" it said this as if it were talking to a three year old.

The pain in Jericho's leg and adrenaline shook off his immobilization and the fear of death. He also realized what the hollow had just said to him, and how it was said to him.

Anger growing in him, Jericho looked around for a weapon of any kind. Score, he saw a few metal bars about six feet long lying on the ground in front of him.

He grabbed one of the poles, Leaned on it for support and limped closer to the hollow. "Are you going to fight me?" the hollow asked with some amusement.

"Yeah" Jericho answered "and this is for calling me little, bitch."

Leaning on his good side he aimed for the hollows head area (at least that is what Jericho hoped it was closed his eyes and swung as hard as he could.

The shinigami was getting closer to the fight, (if you could call it that) only about two miles away when his mobile gave out a low beep. That could only mean one thing. There was a significant spirit force that had just appeared in the area.

"Oh great now I'm gonna have to fight off two hollow, and get the kid." he said to himself. He stopped running and got out his mobile and landed on a roof.

He looked through the map of the city until he found it. It wasn't a new spirit force but rather a force that had already been there, just stronger. It was strong enough in fact that it created a slight pressure.

It was that same kid he had been following. "Well this isn't something that happens everyday, that kid might just survive after all." he said almost smiling to himself, and started running again.

When Jericho opened his eyes he immediately noticed a difference he could see the hollow. It was about eight feet tall with scythes for its lower arms; a white triangular mask that looked like it was made out of porcelain, with two long spider webbing cracks where Jericho had hit it with the pole. Other than that its' body was humanoid, and it was purple.

Staggering and glaring at him it said angrily "you'll pay for that I'll make sure you suffer delectabl- oh what's this." it exclaimed all anger gone"You just became a rarity."

It lunged at Jericho swinging both its arms down from its neck. Jericho held the pole in there path. It didn't help the hollow cut through it as if it were butter. The scythes continued their downward ark cutting two vertical, twin gashes in his chest. Cutting through skin and gouging his ribs.

The force of the swing knocked Jericho back and on his back. He looked down at his chest, it was bleeding profusely. He started to crawl backwards but was kicked down.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while" the hollow said while chuckling manically to himself. The grotesque creature bent down to Jericho. Sticking its impossibly long tongue out and licked at his chest wounds.

Jericho involuntarily cried out. The hollow looked at him and smiled (or at least that's what Jericho thought he did, it was hard to tell through its' mask, and his blood loss, and pain.) and said "I hate to play with my food, even if it is so delicious, now die!" It raised its' scythe/arm, took aim and swung down just as Jericho rolled out of the way.

Just then the Shinigami jumped down from the roof and yelled "Art of Destruction No. 33: Blue fire crash down!

The hollow looked up just as the blue flames engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

It raised its' scythe/arm, took aim and swung down just as Jericho rolled out of the way.

Just then the shinigami jumped out of the shadows and yelled "art of destruction No. 33: Blue fire crash down!

The hollow looked up just as the blue flames engulfed him.

Chapter 2

THE SHINIGAMI AND AN UNEXPECTED SOMEONE

Jumping back and on to the wall, just evading the flames, the hollow laughed "what weak kido" and jumped at the shinigami, who swung his sword at the hollows cracked mask.

Transforming its left scythe/arm into a scaly arm and hand, it caught the sword the skin was so tough the sword barely pierced and stuck there.

Swinging its' right scythe/arm at the shinigami it started laughing maniacally and said " my sixth death god you people just never learn do you?" the arm sliced through the shinigami's stomach, who hadn't let go of his sword yet. He flew back … without his sword.

The hollow then pulled the sword from his hand he pointed it at the shinigami and said " your finished" using its remaining scythe/arm it concentrated its rietsu and swung creating a shock wave aimed at the shinigami (named Kyo). Kyo managed to completely dodge the attack, but didn't strike back immediately. He had been muttering under his breath since almost immediately after he was hit; for a while he kept dodging and finally said "Art of destruction sixty seven Hells' blue blades." More than a thousand blue mini-blades appeared around Kyo's palm and flew at the hollow who promptly dodged by jumping in the air. The blades followed it and hit him each one causing a mini explosion at the point of impact.

The hollow fell to the ground motionless. Kyo turned to Jericho and said "all right lets get you cleaned up"

"Is that all I've been hurt worse by firecrackers" said the hollow standing up he lunged at Kyo who didn't have time to react, all he got time to say was "wha-?" Kyo was stabbed through the lower part of his chest (just above the lowest rib) by his own sword and thrown off to one side.

Jericho had been watching all this happening in a semi conscious state because of his blood loss he was in a pool of blood and couldn't move. The hollow was coming towards him, if Jericho was more conscious he would have noticed the fact that the hollow was hardly injured "now for you my precious little meal don't worry, I will make it quick" it raised its scythe-arm and the scythe became serrated "though I never said it wouldn't be painful" he said with a chuckle.

He realized what was going to happen in less than a second, and Jericho's survival instincts kicked in. It all happened in slow motion, as the scythe descended Jericho's own arm reacted accordingly raising itself to meet it, palm open he put his hand in the scythes path. A glowing emerald green film coated his hand. The scythe came down directly on Jericho's hand and stopped.

The hollow stopped chuckling "Que?" and looked down at his scythe which had completely stopped moving though he felt no penetration "how did you -?" he asked completely confused. Suddenly he was finding it very hard to stand "what's going on" he looked over at the still motionless Kyo as if expecting him to be doing this then looked back down at Jericho with realization at what had happened when he felt his arm move against his will.

The moment Jericho had caught the hollows arm the pain in his chest disappeared, in fact he felt energized and stronger than he had ever felt before. He got to one knee while still holding the hollows scythe and threw it to his right (his right hand was the one holding the arm), pulled back his arm and said "lets see how you like it" straightened out his hand the green film on his hand changed into a spike like shape and stabbed the hollow in the chest just as it started looking at him.

Shit, thought the hollow as he jumped back (now with 2 holes in his chest) I'm actually going to lose if this keeps up now that that kid has that kind of power. It sighed and said while shrugging (a very human gesture for a hollow) and said "well I guess I have no choice. It reached up with its hand and grabbed its mask.

He pulled the mask off like it was just a normal mask except for a white strip on the left side of his face. As he pulled it off his body changed considerably he shrunk to about 6'4 and his body changed from purple and scaly to white and soft looking him also got a white kimono with black underlining cloths and a zanpakuto appeared on his left side.

"Oh you seem shocked boy" said the arrancar "allow me to introduce myself formally I am arrancar no. 7 Minska Hirio (this is before Aizen so I assume that the number ranks are the same as they were but a whole lot weaker, if I had to compare him to the ranks of when Aizen was at Hueco Mundo he is about the rank the pavilion Espada) (basically what he was doing was suppressing his power like captains and vice captains would when they are in the human world.)

"Now" Hirio said as he drew his sword "die!" and lunged at Jericho. Who was no longer afraid of the arrancar because of his powers and the fact that his enemy had the appearance of a human (that's not to say that he can win). Jericho was faster and stronger than he was before but the attack came so fast he couldn't even try to block it he was only able to dodge.

After a minute of slashing and dodging Jericho realized how much he was outmatched. He needed a weapon other than just his hand. The pipes on the ground! If he could do the same thing to those pipes as he had done to his right hand he might be able to win.

He made a dive for the pipes (setting a new school long jump record that no one would ever know about in the process) grabbed a pipe and tried to roll on to his feet but slipped on one of the other pipes. He landed in something wet he looked to see what it was, it was Kyo's blood. The Shiningami was unconscious but obviously alive.

What he also saw was his zanpakuto he dropped the pole and reached for it. Suddenly there was searing pain in his side he looked down and saw Hirio's own sword in his shoulder.

"Now time to die pitiful human" his left hand was rippling with what appeared to be red electricity (A Bala). Pulling it back to punch, he suddenly stopped, turned, pulled out the sword and fired his fist at a new person who Jericho couldn't see clearly because Hirio was in the way.

What looked like blue lasers made out of the same stuff that had been on his hand started raining down.

He heard Hirio mutter "this is really not my day" and he jumped up onto the roof where the attacker lay in wait. There were sounds of fighting for about two and a half minutes. Then nothing for awhile in this time Jericho had time to rest and realized how badly he was wounded, he realized that if he had continued he would have died from blood loss.

Their savior jumped down from the building on Jericho's left. The figure dressed entirely in a white with blue lining tight fitting suit turned around and said as if Jericho were at school "Hi honey you forgot your lunch." All Jericho could do was gawp and say one word "Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

?!MOM?!

** Their savior jumped down from the building on Jericho's left. The figure dressed entirely in a white with blue lining tight fitting suit turned around and said as if Jericho were at school "Hi honey you forgot your lunch." All Jericho could do was gawp and say one word "mom?"**

Jericho jerked up in the couch, and immediately slid back down. His chest hurt and he had a headache, correction he had a whole body ache. But he was alive, and in his living room on the couch with a blanket draped over him.

Jericho looked around and saw that guy in black lying on a mat on the floor. He looked pretty good for having been stabbed twice and thrown around as much as he had been. Come to think of it why wasn't Jericho dead he had been stabbed too, he pulled the blanket down to expose his bare chest there were two pink marks of sensitive skin and his inner chest hurt when he touched them but why wasn't he dead, not even the best doctor could have saved Jericho from those injuries, maybe that guy over there on the mat but definitely not Jericho.

Just then Jericho's mom walked in with a bowl of soup "I called in to your school your home sick for the day, now before you ask any questions I want you to eat your soup and let me heal you some more." Jericho noticed that she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in a long time. Mom set the soup on the floor and placed her hands over Jericho's wounds and got an extremely focused look. Her hands began to glow with a pale blue light and when they did, instantly Jericho's chest began to feel better. As she was doing this Jericho herd her mutter "Haven't had a patient in more than 17 years and now all of a sudden I get two in critical condition."

When she was finished Jericho felt almost as good as new. She handed the bowl over to Jericho and told him to eat while she treated the "Death God". The healing of the death god took longer and Jericho noticed that the glow emanating from his moms hands seemed fainter. When Jericho was done with the soup he impatiently waited for his mom to finish healing the death god. As soon as she was done she sat down in a chair and Jericho immediately started to question her "what was that thing, how can you do those things, heck how can I do those things, what was that hollow thingy and who the hell is that guy who saved my life in that alley!?

"*sigh* ok for one thing I don't know that guys name however I do know what he is he is a death god more commonly known as a shinigami, that thing you fought is a hollow, different than any I have ever fought before but definitely a hollow. I can do these things because I am a Quincy, and by the looks of it you are too." Said mom. "Yeah but that doesn't explain anything at all to me mom." Responded Jericho.

"When a person dies they don't just go" said Jericho's mom "Their spirit remains. Several things can happen to these spirits, some will just float on to the next world the "soul society", but most remain because of some earthly tie like a living loved one. If left alone for an extended period of time one of two things will happen they will either be discovered by His lot (she motioned towards the shinigami) where they will be forcibly transferred to the Soul Society, or they will, given enough time, transform into hollows through one of three ways they are either consumed by feelings of anger, jealousy, or some other strong negative emotion. They could have their soul chain broken and when it is decayed they are forcefully transformed. And last they are devoured by other hollows. Hollows are the reasons that Quincy's exist in the first place, we … take care of the hollow problem, well we used to. In addition to releasing souls His lot also eliminates Hollows. If you have more questions ask that guy, when he wakes up, I need to sleep after almost 15 years of no use of rietsu at all I am completely tapped out and need sleep, so let me sleep for a few hours please honey." With that she left the room and left Jericho to mull over what she had said.

Kyo was just coming to at this time. The first thing he noticed was how well he felt, someone from Squad Four must have come over with the backup he had requested. He was probably back in the hospital again with all his seventh squad buddies laughing at him. Oh well time to face the world he thought and opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was definitely NOT in the soul society but in … somebody's living room? The next thing he noticed was that there was another notable rietsu in the room. He looked over at it and saw that it was that kid that he had tried to save, but his rietsu was different, it was like walking through an aquarium tunnel, or a deep cave, you noticed that it was there, and then that there was a LOT of pressure being held back. It felt almost exactly like when the captains and vice captains came to the real world.

The only thing that Kyo could see that could do it was that necklace the kid was wearing, a cross with a ring through it. He also saw complete unknowing in the kids eyes, Kyo decided not to tip the kid off. "Oh man this is gonna make one helluva report" was the first thing that Kyo said.

"Huh, never mind, ok I have three questions for you no.1 what is your name, No.2 why can I see you now and not before. No.3 how is it even possible that, that sword of yours is still with you, I dropped it and I know that mom didn't lug it with her when she was carrying you and I back to my house" asked Jericho.

"Well probably because of the stress of the combat situation you were in with that powerful rietsu sort of jump-started yours, though that's rare for a first time, but it is the only explanation I can think of. This is my _zanpakuto_, basically its just an extension of my soul. When becoming a shinigami a student is given one of these to act as a surrogate until they learn their swords name then they get a real one with its own unique design. As it stands I haven't learned my swords name yet, as a matter of fact 95% of all shinigami never learn their swords name, and by the way my name is Kyo" responded Kyo.

"Ok I sort of get that but what is the soul society?" Should I tell him? Wondered Kyo, Ah well I'm most likely gonna have to wipe his memory any way, why not. So Kyo and Jericho talked for several hours telling about their own separate worlds, until Jericho's mom showed up looking much more refreshed "Hmm Mr. Shinigami can I talk to you in the kitchen." "Ok I, guess" said Kyo.

In the kitchen Mom wasted no time "Mr. Shinigami I know how your people work and I don't want you to erase my sons' memory" said Mom. "Well ma'am your son has recently been exposed to extreme contact and policy clearly states that we erase his memories so that he doesn't go to his friends and tell them about it, I won't erase your memory because you have obviously been exposed to this for many years and are used to it." "You obviously don't know much about Quinces do you?" asked mom *Kyo shakes his head* "Well that's off the subject anyway, *sigh* how about a compromise?" "I'm listening" responded Kyo. "How about you don't erase his memory until you go back to the soul society and write your report, In the meantime I will talk to him and convince him to not talk, when you come back if you think that he is gonna talk you can erase his memories, sound good?"

Kyo mulled it over for a while and finally decided "all right but I'm gonna add one more condition you have to train him so that he can control his spiritual pressure and if the need arises to fight and make sure he keeps that pendant on, sound good?" she agreed to it.

"All righty then I have to go back to the soul society before they think that I'm dead. See you in a few days" with that Kyo opened up a Senkai Gate and left.

The next day Jericho made it to the bus on time and was sitting in the front thinking about what his mom had told him "DO NOT under any circumstances tell anyone about the souls you can now see or anything that happened to you recently; you just had a 24hr. bug, ok it's for the safety of you and everyone around you and for the sake of your memory. Oh don't ever take your necklace off unless I give you permission it'll attract those hollows" She added in.

Jericho's friend Roger asked "Dude, you ok, are you still sick?" "Nah I'm all better now, I just got other things on my mind" said Jericho. "well you had better put them in the back of your mind, we've got an algebra test, today, and you promised to help me study for it last night but you were sick so now I am completely unprepared, and your gonna help me study, ok!"

School took up the rest of the day, occupying Jericho's thoughts the algebra test came and went (Roger failed abysmally). In sixth period the intercom came on and the principle said that it was time for the Friday pep assembly. Jericho hated those things and always wasted as much time as he could in getting to them. As a result he was always the last one to get into the auditorium where they were held.

Jericho sauntered down the hall with Mrs. Hollenday holding onto his arm lecturing him on how pep assemblies were mandatory and that everyone was required to attend even if you didn't care about them. He heard cries and screams coming from down the hall along with the sound of rumbling. "Well it sounds like it's fully underway" said Mrs. Hollenday, but to Jericho it sounded like the people weren't having fun it kinda sounded like they were crying for help rather than cheering for pep.

They finally get to the end of the hallway and reach the auditorium doors "Now go git in and if I catch you trying to get out of another assembly it will be detention and a call to your mother" Mrs. Hollenday warned. She opened the door and both she and Jericho froze.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

…BLOOD...

They finally get to the end of the hallway and reach the auditorium doors "Now go git in and if I catch you trying to get out of another assembly it will be detention and a call to your mother" Mrs. Hollenday warned. She opened the door and both she and Jericho froze.

They stared uncomprehendingly at the spectacle. The roof to the auditorium had been ripped off completely; there was blood everywhere, so too were there bodies. Some were running around screaming, they would be bodily picked up and thrown, hard, or they would be picked up and just scream and fall back to the ground lifeless. It was chaos and mass death to the normal observer.

To Jericho however it was very different, and so much worse. Jericho knew all these people if not by name at least by face. And he could see so much more than everyone else in addition to those things he also saw all the freshly dead souls and the hollows, so many hollows. They were everywhere too many to count having the greatest feast of their lives.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Screamed Mrs. Hollenday, as she rushed over to the nearest student. "No Mrs. Hollenday it'll kill you, you've got to run!" In her distress she completely ignored him and ran over to the body of Jessica, Rogers's girlfriend. Before she even got there the hollow that was consuming the soul of Jessica looked down and casually kicked her into the wall. Jericho knew that she was beyond hope when he saw her confused soul emerge from her body.

Jericho needed to do _something, anything_ to stop this madness. He remberd that his mom had told him not to remove his necklace, because it would attract hollows. Well nothing for it now. He clenched his hand over his necklace and screamed "come and get me!" attracting their attention, then he pulled his necklace off.

He felt rather than saw the rietsu that was released, the surge of power, energy and confidence. He was gladdened that he now had the power to avenge the death of his friends. Excited anticipation began to fill him and, he charged.

He ran after that first hollow that had killed Jessica and Mrs. Hollenday and easily jumped the twenty feet to its mask, which was as big a Jericho's chest, and shattered it in one punch. He looked down and saw that the green stuff was beginning to coat his body like armor and at all his striking points (hands, elbows, knees, etc…) the mist was forming spikes.

Again he charged and easily destroyed the lesser hollows, one after another; Jericho felt that he could keep this up for hours. Excited as he was Jericho failed to notice that not all the hollows were attacking him. Namely five that stood there several hundred feet in the air conversing.

Each hollow in the group was unique however the one that the other four faced was by far the most distinct. Even if one could not sense rietsu you could tell that this one was the leader by the fact that the hollow other than the four kept as far away as they possibly could, and the extreme respect, almost fear, that the four treated him with was also another giveaway.

This hollow was the smallest hollow there, in fact if it weren't for the mask and the hole it would have been easy to mistake him for a human. His hole was located in the exact center of his chest and his mask was a white triangle with a thick, blood red, reverse V on it. His eyes were the deepest of blue. He was only about six and a half feet tall but his very presence seemed to enough to kill anything he was near.

"Lord?" one of the lesser hollow asked "What should we do about that one, we soon will not have enough soldiers left to make strong and challenge the King if he keeps this up much longer." "Send a Gillian in to absorb them then cero the child if he still lives, we may just get another Adjucas out of this." Responded the leader.

"Lord I mean not to question you, but how will we replenish our numbers after this, we will have no army left?" the one farthest left asked.

"Jarshin are you really so dense? How you ever became an Adjucas is quite beyond me. It's simple, like this" with that he snapped his fingers and the sky temporally blacked out as a new wave of hollows came out and went after Jericho. "Now then watch. You Cero now" the leader said to a Gillian.

Jericho was feeling great, he saw the new wave of hollows and his only thought was "is that all?" and continued fighting. Then something showed up behind the little hollows, … it was huge, tall as a skyscraper, and it was charging up a huge red glowing ball of energy. Jericho froze as did all the hollows he was fighting and said "What is that?" To his surprise one of the hollows close to him said with a voice of despair "it is a Menos, we are all dead." With that the Gillian fired.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY SH-!

Jericho was feeling great, he saw the new wave of hollows and his only thought was "is that all?" and continued fighting. Then something showed up behind the little hollows … it was huge, tall as a skyscraper, and it was charging up a huge red glowing ball of energy. Jericho froze as did all the hollows he was fighting and said "w-what is that" to his surprise one of the hollows close to him said with a voice of despair "it is a Menos, we are all dead." With that the Gillian fired.

Jericho's body reacted for him, as the Cero hit in front of him the film spread over his whole body and thickened, he had just enough time to say "HOLY SH-" before the wave hit. It wasn't enough, the blast threw him against the wall, Jericho felt bones break.

Jericho looked at the place where he had been fighting there was nothing but a crater all the hollows he had been fighting had been vaporized. He looked over to the hollow that had shot the cero and saw it screaming and clawing at its face. Strange Jericho couldn't hear a thing, his vision was fading too. Jericho blacked out.

The leader of the group looked down at the transforming Menos and simply said "One more" then he said "Jarshin go introduce him to the world." Jarshin immediately responded and went to the rapidly shrinking Menos.

The Menos quickly settled into its new form, a white and purple chimpanzee. Jarshin began "All right rookie here are the rules one-" when he was interrupted by the newborn. "My name is Shizii and I am hungry" Shizii responded.

"Don't worry we'll get you som-" but that was all the farther Jarshin got before Shizii ripped his head off and began to devour him.

"Lord! What should we do?!" the largest one asked. "Nothing, the loss of Jarshin actually benefitted us can't you sense it Shiziis' power nearly doubled from absorbing Jarshin. Speaking of power, the first one to get to that human boy has first dibbs on his spirit. You could sense his spiritual pressure could you not? He is quite the find, go." Responded the Lord.

The four hollows immediately began speeding for the unconscious Jericho.

Jericho was floating. Somewhere between life and death, when he felt a presence and heard a voice "well, tell me now, why did you fight" "huh?" "Why do you fight to stay alive, why did you fight all those hollow and even try to take that blast?" "I-I don't know." "Then Jericho, I can't help you" the presence faded.

Jericho's consciousness was returning and with it pain, a lot of pain. His first thought was why wasn't he dead yet. He decided to open his eyes and find out. "No" he whispered, Jericho's mom was there in front of Jericho trying to protect him from the four Adjucas, they were far superior to her.

Jericho could see that her left arm had been broken but it still moved as if it weren't. Jericho's mom never went more than ten feet away from Jericho. She couldn't hold out much longer without help Jericho could see that so he began to rise ignoring the extreme pain.

Just as Jericho was halfway up to a standing position Mom turned to block a combined attack from the three on her right side the baboon looking one reared back his hand and plunged it into her back.

The world seemed to slow down to Jericho. "MOM!" the anguished cry escaped from his lips. The baboon hollow tore her soul out of her body and in one smooth motion completely devoured it "NO!"

Although Jericho couldn't sense it, Shizii with that absorption very suddenly became much stronger than the other three. The sudden increase of spiritual pressure actually knocked out Jericho and put two of the other three down on there knees, before he could get it under control.

The Lord came down from the sky to congratulate Shizii "Well, well it seems that you grow quickly, you are already a class 2 Adjucas. Before you ask, there is only one class of Gillian, there are seven classes of Adjucas, and five classes of VastroLorde. Those two over there are both class six adjucas and the other one is a class five. Do you understand Shizii?" "Yes Lord, but why explain all this to me, it seems quite beneath you." Responded Shizii.

"Ah intelligent too; I was testing your mental faculties. Rapid growth and intelligence from young Adjucas, like yourself, usually mean VastroLorde in the long run." Responded the Lord. "Thank you lo-" Shizii stopped as a shockwave so powerful that it cut the three lesser hollow in half and deeply cut Shizii, it simply dissipated when it reached the Lord.

The boys' spirit was over his body, no that wasn't his spirit it looked very similar but the hair was longer and spiky and his eyes were yellow and larger. He was also exponentially more powerful. "Now you die Hollow." He said in a richer more powerful voice that exuded confidence.

With the raising of Shizii's power, Jericho fell back into unconsciousness. The presence returned "Well Jericho, do you have an answer this time?" "Who are you? What are you?" "Hmm, a good answer to both your questions would probably be … you." "Huh?"

The presence gave up and changed the subject back to the point at hand "never mind, I will ask you one last time Jericho. Why do you fight?" This time Jericho had an answer "I want to stop this from happening to myself or other people, and get revenge on those who destroyed all I hold dear, I'm gonna make it so this never happens again."

"Good answer" the presence coalesced into a physical form. An armored warrior stepped forward. He wasn't overly tall maybe 6'2 6'3. His armor was elegant, it covered all of his body except his face, it appeared almost dragonic with the finlike protrusions and the way the helmet was formed. His armor ranged from shades of silver gray to ebony black, his helmet was the darkest of black with lines of silver tracing intricate patterns across the length of it. Trailing out about a foot and a half from beneath his helmet was pitch black slightly spiky hair. The warriors face was perfect. There were not any signs of scarring anywhere. All of his face looked human except his eyes; the irises were a pure shade of yellow with black streaks arcing out from the pupils. His pupils were black vertical slits, reminiscent of a cats, but instead of exuding a sense of boredom and self centeredness he exuded a sense of deadly power, confidence, and compassion.

"Then I will help you avenge all those who were close to you" the warrior said. Jericho was recovering from unconsciousness, it was strange though. He felt lighter somehow, stronger, he heard in his head "do not worry Jericho I am in control of your body, watch." He looked down and saw his body lying on the ground bleeding he looked at the body he was in now he was wearing a black robe type piece of clothing and in his right hand was the shortest sword he had ever seen.

Including the hilt the entire sword was a foot in length (the average length of the _blade_ of a Japanese katana is 3½ ft. long), it was slightly out of proportions to the traditional katana it had a slightly straighter and wider blade, the hilt took up just under half of the total length, just barely long enough to put both of his hands together on. The hilt was a normal design (the one you would see on any zanpakuto) the fabric was green. The crossguard was six golden talons arcing towards the hilt. All in all, a very elegant weapon. Short, but elegant.

He knelt over his human body and that same green glow emanated from his hands that had come from his mom when he had been healed yesterday. Soon his body had stopped bleeding "that should be fine" he heard himself mumble.

He stood up and swung his sword cutting three of the five closest to him in half, the fourth was cut but not horribly and the fifth was untouched. The wave of spirit energy kept going and cut one of the huge hollow in half as well. He pointed his sword at the one that was still standing and said "Now you die Hollow."


End file.
